1. Technical Field
This invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to an ergonomic laptop for permitting a user to adjust a viewing angle or height as needed.
2. Prior Art
Conventional clamshell type laptop computers have an upper display unit rotatably connected to a main module that holds a processor unit, a keyboard, a pointing device, data storage devices, and other peripherals. A hinge positioned at a bottom margin of the display unit connects the display unit to the main module near a rear margin of the main module. Rotation of the display unit about the hinge determines the viewing angle of the display. In normal operation, the display unit is typically rotated to an obtuse angle relative to the keyboard. At a comfortable viewing angle, in which the display faces slightly upward, the display unit extends rearward, away from the main module and the hinge. Adjustment of the display unit to the comfortable viewing angle in shallow workspaces, such as passenger seats of commercial airlines, requires the keyboard to be positioned uncomfortably close to the user. Furthermore, when an airline passenger seat immediately in front of the user is reclined, it can be very difficult for the user to view the display. Use in constrained spaces is especially problematic for laptop computer displays utilizing active matrix LCD technology, which is optically directional and has a limited useful viewing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,871 to Yanase discloses a portable computer system which makes it possible to increase the area for an auxiliary device such as a visual indicator and a speaker and to adjust the location and attitude of the auxiliary device with respect to a computer body. This computer system is comprised of a computer body having a first pivot axis, and a display subsystem pivotally connected to the body around the first pivot axis. The display subsystem includes first and second units, one of which is provided with an auxiliary device and the other of which is provided with a display device. The second unit is pivotally connected to the body around the first pivot axis and capable of being held at a desired first pivot angle with respect to the body. The first unit is pivotally connected to the second unit around a second pivot axis and capable of being held at a desired second pivot angle with respect to the second unit. The first pivot axis is located at or near a rear end of the computer body or at a position shifted forward therefrom, and extends along the same rear end. The second axis may be parallel or perpendicular to the first pivot axis. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not employ telescopic shafts, and instead operates via a double hinge, thereby requiring the user to remain in very close proximity to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,338 to Iredale discloses a laptop computer display module for use in a clamshell type laptop computer includes a telescoping rail assembly that enables the display module to be extended upwardly from a keyboard module of the laptop computer when the display module is rotated to an open position. A computer display panel is rotatably mounted to a display support member of the display module adjacent a top margin of the display panel so that the display panel can be manually swung away from the display support member and toward a user of the laptop computer. The invention enables the display panel to be positioned at a comfortable viewing angle without blocking access to the keyboard module for typing and is particularly useful in depth-constrained workspaces such as airplane passenger seats, where the display support member must be positioned at an acute angle relative to the keyboard module. Unfortunately, this prior art example focuses primarily on optimizing the viewing angle and has limited telescopic range. It requires the user to sit in very close proximity to the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,947 to Duncan discloses a laptop computer including a display securely attached by one or more swing arms, pivotally mounted at their opposite ends to the laptop body and the display, which allows the display to be manually elevated and rotated forward to a position over the keyboard of the computer. The swing arms are sufficient in length to allow the display to be positioned along the rear edge of the computer for normal viewing or rotated and elevated forward or upward for close-up viewing in tight viewing situations. The invention is ideal for near sighted individuals and for use in tight, restricted locations, such as an airplane seat, because the monitor can be moved upward and forward so the display screen is closer to the user and he or she can still adequately type. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not employ telescopic shafts, and instead incorporates swing arms on the exterior of the laptop that add width to the dimension of the computer, take up space, and impede access to the keyboard.
Accordingly, a need remains for an ergonomic laptop in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and effectively permits a user to adjust a viewing angle and height as needed.